You belong with me
by SingerLady
Summary: Ella lo observa desde su ventana cada noche,el solo puede sostenerse en el sentimiento que siente por ella,pero ellos piensan que no son correspondidos y el busca amor en otra chica, una que realmente no lo sabe dar. Basada en cancion de T.Swift
1. Capítulo 1

**Introducción de Autor: El fanfic trata de una historia de amor entre dos jóvenes, Edward e Isabella, ellos son vecinos, y su habitación queda frente a frente, digamos que al abrir las persianas la chica puede observar la habitación de él, y viceversa. Isabella es una chica que ansía estar con Edward, pero el no puede ver que ella es la chica a la que el ha estado buscando todo el tiempo -o eso dice ella ;)- . Si, es un short-fic basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, una gran chica cantante de Pop-Country.**

**DISCLAYMER: Los personajes nombrados en el fafic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama esta basada en la canción de Taylor Swift- YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

***** **

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y lo liberó torpemente cerrando los ojos.

Vamos Bella,tu puedes se animaba a si misma.

Tomó el pequeño dobladillo de la aterciopeladas persianas y las abrió rápidamente, tragándose todos sus miedos, entonces sus ojos se abrieron dando a parar justamente en dos pares de ocres esmeraldas que observaban algún lugar inequívoco de la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

Bella abrió sus ojos de par en par, aun no podía evitar hiperventilar con tan solo observarlo. Tenía el teléfono en sus manos y una amargada y retorcijada expresión surcaba su angelical rostro.

La chica, Bella, negó con la cabeza cansinamente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo de mármol de su habitación.

Ella sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea debido a la reacción de Edward, era Tanya.

Entonces el chico cerró el pequeño artefacto eléctrico y dirigió su mirada fruñida hacia la ventana de al frente, la cual el había visto cerrada hace minutos, que ahora estaba completamente abierta, un par de ocres chocolates lo observaban tímidamente y una pequeña mueca surcaba sus labios en el momento en que bajaba la mirada con las mejillas fundidas en un mate rosa.

La chica bajó su mirada hacia el pequeño notebook mientras escribía algo en el, y es que aun seguía pensando que Tanya nunca podría entenderlo a el como ella lo hacia.

"¿Estas bien?" leyó él en el pequeño notebook de Bella.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios sorpresivamente mientas se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio a escribir una respuesta para la chica de ocres achocolatados.

"Cansado del drama "alzó en el aire el papel y se lo mostro a Bella.

"Lo siento" escribió la chica rápidamente alzando el notebook a la vista de Edward.

Una de esas extrañas muecas usuales de ella volvió a aparecer en su rostro mientras se encogía de hombro, notando que el chico hacia lo mismo.

Edward por un momento permaneció observando el rostro de aquella chica, la cual lo había encandilado con su extraña belleza. Observaba cada gesto y movimiento que ella hacia.

Ella tomó el lápiz de nuevo, apoyándose contra el poza brazos de la encimera y escribiendo algo en el notebook de nuevo.

Edward, cerró las persianas y se alejo de la ventana con todo el auto-control que se reguardaba dentro de si. Sabia perfectamente que si seguía así lo mas probable es que permaneciera toda la noche en la ventana observando a Bella como un idiota con retardo psicópata y eso espantaria a la chica.

Ella concluyó la pequeña frase que había consumido todo su entusiasmo y nerviosismo, dejándola a sí totalmente insegura, pero de igual manera levantó temerosamente la hoja y mostro lo escrito.

Pero Edward había desaparecido, sus dos ocres esmeralda ya no estaban allí frente a ella. Algo se rompió en su corazón y sintió sus tripas revolverse sin piedad.

Suspiró cansinamente algo molesta consigo misma.

Dejó el notebook con una frase reposando en sus blancas hojas. Una frase que cambiaria la vida de la chica bastante. Una frase que…digamos que tan solo con mencionarlo sus pequeños corazones se achicarán. Un gran "te amo" escrito con letra grande y oscura.

***

**NOTEBOOK: En este caso hablo no de un notebook de esas computadorcitas portátiles,no. Hablo de un cuaderno de apuntes ;).**

**Hola, como ya vieron es un short-fic no un one-shoot quiere decir que esta historia no se acaba con este solo capitulo, tendrá varios, no se cuantos en realidad. Depende de cuanto me de a escribir la canción de TayTay (Taylor Swift) YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

**Ok,ok. Espero poder leer sus comentarios (; hablando sobre mi otra historia, T-T ando triste con ella, ya que mi musa no venia y cuando la tuve lo escribí todo de un tiro pero no en mi computadora sino en la de mi hermana, solo me faltaba corregir errores, así que ella no sabia que era mío el documento y entonces lo borro, desde eso mi musa se esfumó ;( espero no desilusionarlas demasiado chicas. Una de las razones por las que escribo este short-fic es porque quiero que mi musa vuelva, y esto me ayuda o eso creo T-T recomiéndenme canciones para inspirarme por favor (: Gracias.**

**PD: Si no el fic no es de su agrado, automáticamente tomaré sus consejos para lo próximo, solo pido que los dejen.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Con cariño,**

**-Magga**


	2. Capítulo 2

DYSCLAIMER: Personajes by **© Stephenie Meyer.**

** Inspirada en la canción de la cantante Pop-Country, Taylor Swift. **

** (***)**

-Es cierto, ella usa minifaldas, yo uso camisetas-exclamó la chica frente al espejo, tomando el dobladillo de su camisa y zarandeándola un poco-Ella es capitana del equipo de porristas, ¿y yo? pues estoy en las gradas-musitó encogiéndose de hombros, tomando aire y luego votándolo tristemente.

Si, aun soñaba con que llegara el ansiado día en el que él se levantara y se percatará de ella, se percatara de eso que esta buscando y que ha estado en sus narices todo este tiempo.

Se observó una vez más al espejo antes de colocar a todo volumen el radio con ese tipo de música la cual no era del agrado de la noviecita de Edward, ese tipo de música que a la vez hacía que la oscuridad y el temor de Bella se esfumaran un poco y dieran paso a la verdadera chica que había dentro si.

Corrió alegremente y dejo atrás al espejo y a su no tan presentable reflejo, eso podría esperar un poco. Trepó la cama torpemente y comenzó a saltar y contornear su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, mientras que soltaba libre su cabello, removiéndolo un poco con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo la simulación de que tocaba una guitarra.

-Si pudieras observar que soy la única que te entiende, la única que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo-exclamó un poco eufórica, algo realmente careciente en su personalidad, mientras saltaba de la cama no sin el pequeño pero absurdo bamboleo y comenzaba a bailar de forma alocada, moviendo los brazos entorno a su cuerpo graciosamente, y de manera un poco inmadura cantaba remplazando a un micrófono por un cepillo de peinar-entonces, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, me perteneces a mi.

También estaba Edward, estaba dentro de su habitación tumbado en la cama tratando de reconciliares con el sueño que lo agobiaba de tal manera, pero ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder hacer eso?, cuando tu vecina tiene el estéreo a todo volumen y su canto traspasa las paredes y llega a tus oídos.

El se levanto de la cama a hurtadillas, y con cuidado tomo las persianas y las entreabrió, asomándose levemente hacía la habitación de al lado.

La chica bailaba alegremente y meneaba su cabeza con una torpeza absoluta, una torpeza que insólitamente la hacía más hermosa a los ojos de Edward; quién no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la escena.

-Me perteneces a mi- murmuró la chica sin saber quien la observaba en ese preciso instante, mientras Edward cerraba las persianas con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y ella se tumbaba en la cama de la forma como lo hacen en las películas, o así pensaba ella, solo que su torpeza estropeaba un poco las cosas.

(***)

Hola, pues ustedes dirán ¿esto tan corto?, ¿esto es todo el capitulo?, ): yo también pienso así chicas, pff me parece bastante corto pero quiero que la historia rinda un poco (: esa es la razón por la que hago los capítulos así de cortos, espero poder tener el próximo para mañana o pasado ya como las clases han terminado tengo más tiempo para escribir y los exámenes se han ido asi que mi mente esta mas despajada hahaha.

¡Oh,si!, no pude creer lo que decía el RR de Stalish, ¿enserio estoy en los spanish twilight awards?, pff quisiera revisar pero con este internet no estoy en mi laptop y este internet es muy lento, así que agradecería bastante si alguna de ustedes me manda el link en donde estoy, ya que no me dio tiempo de revisar en todas clasificaciones así que si me mandan un mensaje privado se los agradeceré con todo cariño (:

¿Les gustó este capitulo?, por favor opinen, me gusta y emociona saber sus opiniones sobre este intento (: ,y gracias a :

**LooreCullen**

**Babiiestarpinkmalfoy**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen**

**Vicmicullen**

**Stalish **

Y todas otras personas que leen pero no comentan, por favor, comenten. Es gratis haha (: dale al botoncito verde y escribe tu opinión (:

Con todo cariño,

**Magga Di'Grasso.**

.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ahí esta él, con sus desgastados vaqueros y una asombrosa sonrisa despreocupada que fácilmente podría iluminar la ciudad entera, mientras ella está sentada en una de las muchas bancas del parque, sosteniendo un pequeño libro entre sus manos mientras sus marrones y ondulados cabellos hacían de las suyas revoloteando en el aire con sus gafas de botella acompañando su habitual vestuario.

Él se acerca y el corazón de aquella niña empieza a palpitar con fuerzas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el libro que trae entre sus manos. Edward se sienta a un lado de la banca, donde Bella reposa con unos rebeldes flequillos en su frente.

Tal fue el impulso que el chico no dudó un segundo en apartar aquellos mechones de su angelical rostro, Bella se paralizó internamente y alzó la mirada hacia Edward, él la miraba dulcemente mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, y de improviso, también el de la chica.

-Hola-susurró el chico casualmente mientras se apoyaba del espalder de la banca con la mirada puesta en aquella pequeña pero significativa sonrisa que había aparecido de repente en el rostro de Bella.

-Hola- replicó la chica de vuelta, sintiéndose algo torpe.

En eso, un rechinido de llantas se escuchó a un lado y los dos ladearon la mirada hacía este.

Era Tanya en su auto descapotable y su maravillosa melena rubia acompañando en lo perfecto y superficial. ¿Cómo Edward podía estar con una persona como ella? Realmente no lo entendía.

Pero la sonrisa ensanchada de Edward respondía a todas sus preguntas. Él la quería a ella.

El chico subió al auto de su enamorada con su corazón latiendo fuertemente mientras se despedía de Bella con la mano desde el asiento del copiloto.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero el brillo anterior ya no estaba en sus ojos, este era sustituido por una sombra oscura.

¿Estaba bien dejar a Bella por ir con Tanya? Lo más seguro es que pensara que era un tipejo mal educado y mezquino.

Tanya entrelazó los brazo en su cuello y besó tierna y lentamente sus labios mientras tomaban camino el y ella en el auto, haciendo que absolutamente todas sus terminaciones y retahílas de pensamientos desaparecieran como una pequeña burbuja de jabón en el aire.

Entrante, aun estaba Bella inmovilizada en la banca con una furia inmensa que poseyó su cuerpo al ver aquel auto tomar camino.

"Ella usa tacones altos y yo zapatillas "-meditaba observando como el auto se alejaba cada vez más.

**(**)**

"Ella es la capitana de las porristas, yo estoy en las gradas"- seguía comprando, mientras observaba a la chica animar a nuestro equipo de soccer a mitad de partido. Ellas eran como el agua y el aceite, totalmente opuestas.

Pero Bella también estaba animando a Edward, solo que un poco más lejos. Ella estaba al final de la cancha con el resto de agrupantes de las gradas entre todos esos sonidos inentendibles a causa del alboroto.

-Sueño con la mañana en que te despiertes y te percates de mí, eso que has estado buscando todo este tiempo y que absurdamente has tenido en tus narices- Exclamó la chica desde tal lejanía, por supuesto, el no podría oírla.

En este momento estaban a mitad de un partido amistoso e importante, todo el instituto estaba allí apoyando a nuestro grupo de soccer pero ella estaba allí especialmente por él, solo por él.

- Si pudieras observar que soy la única que te entiende, la única que ha estado ahí todo el tiempo- exclamó al lado de un chico, quien la miro de manera inquisitiva, como si de alguna manera tuviera mil arañas caminando por su rostro pero a ella eso solo le causo risa- entonces, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, me perteneces a mi.

Y Edward de improviso, como siempre, le regalo una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. Tan solo eso bastaba que ella y su corazón se achicaran y gritaran felicidad.

-Tu me perteneces a mi-creyó ver como los labios de Edward susurraban las palabras y le guiñaba uno de sus ojos esmeraldas, pero en esos momentos Bella no lo tomó en serio. Seguramente era un delirio causado por su retorcijada mente en estos momentos, pero de igual manera un sonrisa surcó sus labios, expandiéndose así la alegría infinita por todo su rostro

Ella quería que el dijera aquello en realidad y que no fuera un delirio suyo.

**OoOooO**

Ta-tan, ¿les gustó?. Pff, para mi fue difícil escribirlo. En el video salen muchos detalles que no pude explicar, pero creo que quedó bien, no estoy del todo satisfecha pero aunque sea lo terminé. Era difícil poner la letra de la canción mesclando el video también, así que al final le agregue un pequeño toque mío, algo que no sale en el video xd sus RR me alegran mucho, aunque me gustaría que mas gente leyera ésta historia estoy muy agradecida con todas las chicas que hasta ahora han comentado esto (: me he entusiasmado tanto con esto que primero lo hice por diversión y por tratar de que la musa para mi otro fanfic volviera a mi, pero ahora veo que lo estoy haciendo porque realmente me gusta escribir song-fics (:

Por cierto, ahorita odiaran a Edward por enamorarse una arpía como Tanya, pero tranquila chicas, eso que el siente aún no es amor y NO lo será ¡Ups!, no daré mas spoiler ;) ese es su regalito por hacerlas esperar.

Bueno, creo que solo quedan dos capítulos más (: depende de cuanto me de a escribir a canción de Taytay, enserio que me enamoré de el chico que hace el video con ella. Lúcas (: ¿quién no?, aunque claro, nada comparado con nuestro Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**No olviden comentar.**

**Con cariño,**

**-Magga**


End file.
